Bionic Memorial Day
by Insanity Ignited
Summary: This takes place in the alternate universe where the Lab Rats die after defeating Krane in 'Rise of the Secret Soldiers'. 25 years into the future, fourteen-year-old Cyra, like every other kid on Earth, has experienced the joy of the Bionic Memorial Park. But she always wonders why her mom hides her sadness on this particular day, so she decided it was time to ask her. (OC's POV)


**I practically squealed when I got this idea. Actually, I did squeal. This takes place around 25 years in the future. The rest you'll find out in the one-shot.**

**Well, let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, I only own this one-shot.**

* * *

I woke up, but I didn't open my eyes. But even with my eyes closed, I was smiling. That was because I knew exactly what day it was: February 27th, the world's first bionic team's memorial day.

As soon as my head was clear of all thought about how exciting today was going to be, my eyes shot open and I sat up, ready to make those thoughts a reality today. I jumped out of bed, ran out of my room through my automated doors, and jumped down the stairs. The smell of pancakes and syrup practically dragged me into the kitchen, where I saw my mom, who had a huge grin on her face.

I knew very well that she was more excited than I was, this day was a worldwide holiday, marked on each and every digital calendar in each every home.

"Cyra, you're up!" she exclaimed when she saw me. I ran up to her and gave her a morning hug.

"Of course I am! Do you not know what day it is?" I beamed.

She laughed her ruffled my hair, as if it wasn't messy enough already.

"Yes, in fact I do! Now go eat your pancakes and get ready, we're going to the Bionic Memorial Park in an hour!"

I giggled before grabbing a fork and knife and digging into my breakfast. I savored the syrup and rolled the taste around my mouth before swallowing each bite.

After I had finished, I wiped off the bits and pieces of food stuck around my mouth with a tissue and ran upstairs to get changed. Everyone basically wore the same category of clothes on this day: mission suits. There are three types of mission suits available in the stores, each type to represent one of the mission suits the world's first bionic people wore. The first was heavily armored, and it was black and grey. It was extremely heavy to wear, and it was usually poor quality, so it wasn't that common. The second was a skin-tight grey fabric, lined with red.

The third was my favorite: it was a cool black one with a high collar and a red zip travelled down the middle. It came with knee-high heeled boots, and the guys got an awesome jacket. All of them were equipped with fake weapons and gear, but were still pretty amazing replicas of the originals. There are some pretty cool ones for grown-ups too.

Even though they were all different, they all had one thing in common. Every one of them had an insignia somewhere on them. It consisted of three interlinked red circles, symbolizing the very first three genetically engineered superhuman siblings.

I learned from my mother that this entire day was made a holiday because of their heroic passing. They went by the names Adam, Bree and Chase, with Adam being the oldest and the strongest, Bree being the middle sister and the fastest, and Chase being the youngest yet the most intelligent. They had lived the first fifteen years of their lives locked up in a basement and kept top secret, but soon they got discovered by the entire world after their legal father and guardian, Donald Davenport married a woman named Tasha and her son, Leo, exposed them to the outside world.

Their real father was Douglas Davenport, brother of Donald Davenport and former evil villain. He teamed up with Victor Krane, later became good again, and Krane was left to his evil doings. That guy created a bionic army to take over the world. One of his soldiers had destroyed Leo's arm, so Douglas repaired it and made it bionic.

They actually have a pretty long story. Too bad it all ended in tragedy. My mom told me that they were disgraced after they failed a mission, had a huge feud, so the team was dissolved, only to be revived later when the bionic army attacked. Apparently, the only solution to saving the world was to interlink their abilities, which could lead to fatality.

And it did. But it wasn't before they killed Victor, leading to the army's 'Triton Apps' being demolished, thus them turning good.

But everyone still remembers the day all of them died. At least they had died heroically. Leo and Douglas could have survived, but they didn't.

Douglas went into serious depression and committed suicide. Leo tried to save his step father's life by doing an extremely dangerous bionic experiment, but it went haywire resulting in both their deaths. Currently, the only surviving member of the Davenport family was Tasha Dooley-Davenport. After ehr family's death, she moved from her billion-dollar home into a smaller one. Donald had left her a lot of money, plus the entire property, but she didn't really see the point living all alone in the huge house. She also took their home security system, Eddy, with her. She was very public about her and Eddy's hatred for each other in the past, but due to the lack of family members, they had finally learned to be nice to each other. I can't imagine how she must be going through all this.

My mom really didn't like talking about them, for some reason. I asked her why once, but she shushed me. I know that she hides tears behind that smile of hers, I can see the sadness in her eyes every time this day arrives. But I have no idea why. I do know that she only pretends to be happy because she knows how much I love going to the Bionic Memorial Park, which is basically an amusement park since people didn't want to spend this day being upset. They wanted to remember all the positive things they did for the world, and how they saved it countless times. I don't think the bionic team would have wanted us to mourn on this day either.

Anyway, I picked out my mission suit, which was obviously the latest one, from my wardrobe. I quickly stepped into my changing capsule. The Davenport technology had been extremely helpful to make the world a better place, and it was working very well. A flash shone and I stepped out, fully clad in the girl's mission suit.

My short blonde hair, which I got from my mom, was hanging in loose curls around my head. My bangs fell on my forehead, and my hazel eyes twinkled with excitement. I was basically a mini-version of my mom, and since I had never known my father, I didn't really know what I got from him. My mom did say, though, that I got my height from him. It's true, she was short. All I know about him is that he had black hair and brown eyes, and he met my mom at some nightclub in college. They never got married, but when my mom had me, he left her. Which is why I don't like and I hate calling him my father.

I smiled at my reflection in my full-length mirror, pleased with my look. I hurried down the stairs, where I saw my mom standing at the door, wearing her mission suit. She looked extremely pretty and awesome in it, and I always made sure to compliment her on it.

"Aw, sweetie, you look beautiful," she smiled at me.

"Same with you, mom." I smiled back. Her hand intertwined with mine and we stepped out the front door.

Mother and daughter, hand in hand, a content family of two.

* * *

The amusement park was amazing, they have something new each year. You even get to go into these virtual rooms where you get to have bionics. Of course not the actual thing, but it is as real as can be. You get to fight ninjas, robots, other pretend-bionic people, and you come out without a scratch! It's definitely my favorite part of the whole experience.

The park only opens on this day, and when it does, it's flooded with people coming in from all over the world. It holds the title as the biggest amusement park in history, and holds the honor of being the Happiest Place on Earth.

My mom and I share a fear of roller coasters, but on this special occasion, we get over it and ride all of them. We get scared to death and feel sick afterwards, but we both know that it was worth it.

Then, there was the Bionic Show. I remember that we learned in school that the bionic army had turned good, but they didn't know what to do. So the kept their bionics, obviously, and then decided to perform on the annual Bionic Memorial Day. They still live like normal people amongst us, and no one ever really bothers them. The President built a huge Bionic Academy for them and used specialists in genetic engineering to replicate the training sessions that were used by the Davenports. In the end, it turned out great.

So now, we get to see the use of different types of bionic abilities, which basically equals to level one thousand enjoyment.

At the end of the day, there's a huge gathering where the President gives his annual speech on the Davenport family, as he had known them personally. I sometimes wish they were still alive, they sound like some pretty cool people.

Although, I find it strange when my mom's eyes get watery when the speech reaches to the mission leader of the group, Chase Davenport, though I never really knew why.

The best part of the whole day is probably when me and her go out to eat dinner , which consists entirely of candy and other sweet stuff.

So here we were, sitting on a bench, stuffing our faces with with cotton candy and slurping our soda.

I guess the questions inside my head about her being upset on this particular day decided to rise up. I knew she didn't want to answer them, but that's why I behave extremely nice and happy today, just so I can make my chances higher. Of course, I can't really be happy or excited knowing that my mom is crying inside. She doesn't even know that I know.

"Mom?" I started.

"Yes, Cyra?" she continued eating, not exactly paying attention to me.

"Why are you so sad?" she stopped mid-way into popping another jellybean into her mouth.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" she ate the jellybean as if she hadn't just hesitated.

"I know everyone's sad because today our saviors died, but you... You just seem like you're putting on a happy mask of some kind on this day. Why?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she ignored me and continued with her sweet dinner.

"Mom, I saw your eyes were wet when he President started talking about Chase. Why?"

Silence.

"Please mom, please don't ignore me. I want to know!"

Finally, she gave out a long sigh and accepted defeat. My heart was thumping so hard right now. I had been wanting to ask all these questions the past fourteen years of my life, but I didn't know when was the right time.

But now I didn't care. My curiosity got the best of me. I had a right to know why my mother was upset, didn't I? I deserved to know her relation with the Davenport family.

"Okay, fine."

Those were the only words I needed to hear to make my heart pound even more. She had finally agreed to tell me. Somehow, I knew this wasn't going to be a small thing.

"Back when I was around sixteen, I went to the same school Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo went to before they died," I waited for her to continue.

"Well, I had always really liked Chase. I loved his perfect, golden brown spiky hair and his beautiful hazel eyes, which were identical to mine," I wanted to squeal out. My mom used to have a crush on one of them?!

"And then I found out, along with the entire world, that he and his siblings were bionic. I was thrilled and scared at the same time. Actually, I didn't really know how I felt,"

"Must have been pretty exciting, I guess," I uttered. I felt like I should say something now. Once my mom starts rambling, she doesn't really stop any time soon.

"Then the government announced that they were safe, and yes, I was very excited. I don't know how, but my attraction towards him grew even more," she now had a faint smile on her face. A tiny sprout of happiness bloomed in my soul, as I could see that smile was real.

"So I confessed."

"You confessed?!" I exclaimed.

"Sort of. I invited him to be my partner in a chemistry project. Now, don't you giggle!" I stopped giggling, but I still had a goofy grin on my face, as did she.

"He took it pretty well and accepted. I don't think he got the full gist, because he thought I was only using him for help in school. But it wasn't like that at all!" I could see my mom becoming lost in the memories that were only visible to her. "I asked him to hang out after we finished the molecule project. He seemed gleeful about it. I think that was his first time a girl wanted to hang out with him, though I don't see why,"

She stared down at the ground, lost in her thoughts yet still speaking. I could imagine Chase being the guy of her dreams.

"He was the kindest guy I ever knew. He didn't show off his bionics or his muscles, and he was extremely sweet. Then it happened..." her face darkened. I frowned.

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute he was the sweet, caring Chase that I knew, and the next he turned into this monster," her voice cracked a little. "I remember that his brother started teasing him, and something just snapped inside him. His voice lowered and he turned into the complete opposite of who I thought he was.

"Then Adam and him started to fight and trash the living room. Chase destroyed the molecule we worked on for hours, and that was the final straw. I was scared and I had enough. I left immediately,"

"Oh my god... I never knew he was like that," I whispered. I knew my mom must have been hurt back then.

"Apparently, he wasn't. Adam confronted me the next day, telling me about this 'Commando App' thing. When Chase gets too nervous or angry, he turns into a brute called Spike. That was the Chase I saw."

I relaxed a little. "Well, did you forgive him?"

Mom sat there in silence for a while before she started shaking her head slowly, then faster. Her forehead wrinkled and her lips twisted upside down. The tears started flowing out of her eyes and she rested her hands to cover her face as she cried.

Tears slipped out of my own eyes to see her like this. Her back went up and down as her face got stained and her hair stuck to it. I put my arm around her, enveloping her in a comforting hug.

"It's okay, mom. It's okay," I got a muffled response. "What was that?" She uncovered her tear-stained face. She looked horrible now, with her messed up hair and her wet face, but I didn't care.

"I sh-should have f-forgiven him! It wasn't h-his fault!" she spoke between sobs. "A-and if he had lived, you'd h-have had a b-better father!"

"Mom, stop blaming yourself-"

"And his sister w-was so ex-excited for him! She even g-gave us a mash-up n-name! His brother overcame h-is jealousy t-too! It would h-have been perfect!"

The amusement park was now closing down. Some of the rides were closing down, and you could see the distant lights dotting the horizon starting to blink before switching off completely. Soon, all the lights went off, leave the street light beside the bench we were sitting on. Clusters of people were passing by, ready to go home.

There was nothing noticeably awkward about this situation. We didn't feel awkward. What was so awkward about comforting your mom? I can't imagine how she could have kept this pain bottled up inside of her for so long. After all she's done for my happiness, I can't take her sadness away because I might embarrass myself? I saw no sense in that.

"I'm s-so sorry, Cyra- I just c-couldn't keep my emotions in," she started, wiping away her tears.

"You don't need to apologize, mom. You couldn't have kept it in forever. It would have killed you from the inside," I replied.

"Maybe I just need to get over it,"

"It's for the best. You made one mistake. It can hardly even be called a mistake. Besides, even though I currently don't have a father," I took a pause and then a deep breath, "you're the best parent I could ever wish for. You're not alone. We're in this together, mom."

A small smile cracked on her face. "I never thought my daughter could be so deep," I laughed.

"I never thought my mother could look so terrible," I gave her a playful grin and she returned a pretend glare. Then we both started laughing.

After a while, some guard came to us and requested us to leave. We both realized that the crowd had vanished, and we were the only visitors left in this whole park. So we exited the amusement park, smiles on our faces, driving home.

I decided to ask the final question of the day, just to break the silence in the car.

"So, what exactly was your mash-up name?" she didn't even hesitate to remember.

"Chabrina."

"As in, Chase and Sabrina?"

"Yep,"

"I ship it." I laughed. She laughed along with me.

Of course I'd never forget this day. Out of all past trips to the Bionic Memorial Park, this one was definitely the best. There are still some unexplained things, I know. But I _am_ only fifteen, and this world has mysteries I have yet to discover. After all, some things are better untold, and best experienced.

* * *

**Well, I'm proud. I finished roughly 3,000 words in, like, six hours, managed to fit everything in, and have a unique storyline. Well, at least I hope it's unique. Can anyone guess why Bionic Memorial Day is on February 27th? Yes, because they died on that day in this stroy, but why did I pick that date? ;)  
**

**I know I haven't updated Falling Skies or Alone in quite a while, and I promise I'll update soon, because school just comes in the way. But since we got holidays because of the terrible cold, I have time to update! :)**

**Anyway, there's a poll of my profile based on whether I should make a series for Sabrina and Cyra's life. I be elated if you'd vote! :)**

**Bye, and have a nice day! :D**


End file.
